The Savage Nymph
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: A short story of the first couple of days of Larxene being a Nobody and how she struggled to deal with the change.


. Heavy rain.. 

They were all the sights for the Savage Nymph as she took a glance out the window while in the library of the Castle That Never Was. Being a newly acquainted Nobody gave her time to think about who and what she was..and how her life would be different.

For the first couple of days, she wanted to do her own research of what exactly she was and what that meant for her future. As far as she knew, there was nothing but darkness until the Nobodies regained their hearts. Until then, all Nobodies would remain as beings of darkness without a heart. As she thought about it,Larxene felt that they would be far better without emotions.

If anyone would ask her she would just say that it would prevent any unwanted emotions that they remembered. In truth, her reason ran deeper than that. She remembered having her heart broken and having her trust being defiled for the sake of personal gain of others. When she lost her heart she had felt firsthand the pain of loss and having phantom pains of that now reminded her of what it was like. She often questioned herself what was the point of regaining something so painful?

The storm from out yonder grew stronger as the large clouds roared with booming furry above. As it drew closer, small sparks started to form in her hands. That too was another thing she noticed was different. She found that she could control an electric wave to her will. Though she had chance to practice her skills, she started to gain an idea that can both assist in getting her mind to wonder else where as well as blow off some steam with her power. Thinking on the matter no longer, Larxene closed the book in her hands and placed it on the table beside her before standing to make her way outside from the castle.

With her hood pulled up, the Savage Nymph looks up to the endless pitch black but heavy rain drops surrounded her as she looked around. She places her hands at either side of her, feeling the cool breeze surround her shadowed form, embracing the chills that ran up and down her spine from the dampness of the cloak that covered her slender foam. It was the only thing she felt in several days.

Closing her eyes, she thought on her situation. In the back of her mind, she heard a little voice taunt her. 'Being the only female member in an organization full of damned beings of the darkness that had no certain future. A hopeless being in the eyes of everyone around..no more a higher ranking worth than before darkness swallowed your previous life. A life that was as much as a failure as this one.'

Gritting her teeth, Larxene balled her hands into fists as she felt a powerful surge course through her body. "No…I'm not worthless. I'll show them. Prove that just because I am out numbered..I have an advantage. No one makes a fool out of me..No one!" she screams, allowing several bolts of lightning be released from her hands. As they were released, hot beams of white and yellow surround Larxene as she creates an electric fence around her that spreads around her.

For several minutes she allows a pattern of electric waves course in and out of her until she was spent from using her elemental power. Her arms slowly move down to a limp state to her sides as she kneels down as she breathes heavy. The blond's eyes slowly wander to the crater that she made from her power enough concentration and practice, she could manipulate her power to her will and turn it into a deadly weapon that could have others cower upon.

A slight smirk slipped over her lips as she thought on that idea. But not now..for now she had to get some rest. Using so much power at one time drained her to the point that she couldn't stand up straight. Closing her eyes, she surrounds herself with darkness with a dark corridor and moves herself to her current room. Once there, she undoes her cloak and boots and tosses them to the side of the room, leaving her white under dress on as she crawled into the cool bedding. The moment her head touches the pillow, darkness quickly took her into a dreamless sleep as the storm from outside the castle slowly started to calm.

The next morning Larxene looked into the mirror of her new room with a serious look. So much has happened. She was no longer among the 'normal living'. The only thing that she could remember was that she was surrounded by darkness and she was alone. Alone to die as her home was devoured.

There was nothing that she could do to return to her previous state. But what happened to her? She should be dead. No..she was more than just dead. She was just a physical shadow. That's why she was called a Nobody, wasn't it? Because she didn't really exist.

So now she had a new task in her semi-life. To assist in rebuilding Kingdom Hearts to regain her heart. But was that what she really wanted? To have her heart back and feel her emotions again? Did she really want to feel all the pros and cons of emotions? To feel heart break, love, joy, hatred, fear, sadness..no, she didn't.

She was unique. She remembered what it was like to have emotions. Her hands tight end into fists. Electricity formed in her hand and ran up her arms as her kunai knives appeared. No..she didn't want to feel again. She had lived with them once and knew that they did her no good. They were nothing more than a weakness. If that was true, then why did it bother her so much when she thought about it?With a furious yell she punches her mirror with both her hands, allowing the electricity to shock the various shards of glass off the frame.

After several moments of staring at herself through broken pieces of glass, she pulled her hands away and fell down to her knees. She wasn't bleeding but she could see that a dark mist surrounded her hands as she stared in awe of her injures. She felt a minor pinching pain in her hands. Larxene leaned her head back against the bottom frame of her bed as she closed her eyes. She had to get used to this new power. The power of darkness, emptiness and electricity.

Though she trusted no one in the Organization to assist her in honing her powers, she knew that she had to at least attempt getting a little close to some. After all,what did she have to loose? She closed her eyes for a few moments, feeling herself drift off into what felt like a dreamless sleep, passing out on the floor.


End file.
